


Sleeping to Dream

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Sleeping had quite lost its purpose. Harry never slept to rest anymore; he slept to dream. [drabbly]





	Sleeping to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_I’m dreaming of sleeping next to you; I’m feeling like a lost little boy in a brand new town. I’m counting my sheep and each one that passes is another dream to ashes, and they all fall down And as I lay me down tonight, I close my eyes; what a beautiful sight. Sleeping to dream about you. And I’m so tired of having to live without you, but I don’t mind sleeping a dream about you. And I’m so tired. I found myself in the riches—your eyes, your lips, your hair and you were everywhere. I woke up in the ditches. I hit the light, and I thought you might be here but you were nowhere. You were nowhere home. And as I lay me back to sleep, Lord, I pray that I can keep sleeping to dream about you. And I’m so tired of having to live without you, but I don’t mind sleeping to dream about you. And I’m so tired._

_-Jason Mraz_

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

Harry has made a career of staring at ceilings. If he were earning any money for it, he would be incredibly rich. Maybe then he’d be able to simply hire some skilled henchmen to find and destroy the horcruxes for him so he doesn’t die before he even gets a chance to face Voldemort.

Harry blinks once, twice. He’s so tired. They’d been setting up for tomorrow’s wedding the whole day. All the hauling, decorating, cutting, attaching, and bad cooking, combined with the effort he put into not getting too close to Ginny (which was impossible), have taken their toll. Harry had half-expected that he would just fall into bed and be fast asleep even before his head hits the pillow. Yet here he is, staring at the ceiling again, still awake. 

Ron snores and Harry thinks of suffocating him with a pillow. If only he had Ron’s sleeping powers.

With a sigh Harry whispers to no one in particular, _Here_ _we go_ , and closes his eyes. Images of Ginny appear so fast and so clearly in his mind that he has to open his eyes again. Harry blinks some more. _And I wasn’t even sleeping yet._

Since school had ended last June, sleeping had quite lost its purpose. Harry never slept to rest anymore; he slept to dream. He slept to be with Ginny.

Harry misses the few weeks when he dreamt about Ginny every day and woke up feeling amazing. It was different then, because once he opened his eyes, he knew that the girl in his dreams would meet him downstairs in a couple of minutes, and he would give her a kiss and she wouldn’t mind, and he would tell her that he had dreamt about her and she would give him a smile—that beautiful smile that he sees in his dreams, and he would be completely, blissfully happy for the entire day. 

He still dreams about her everyday, but it’s not the same. Now the dreams serve only as a reminder of what he is missing. Now the dreams are spiteful. And he’s bitter once he regains his consciousness, because he would soon be sitting at the table to eat breakfast and he and Ginny would be trying hard not to look at each other, and if they catch each other’s eye, they would quickly look away and Harry would spill syrup on the table and drop some egg in his coffee. 

He wants to wake up and see that smile again. He wants to whisper in her ear and make her laugh. He wants to kiss her again. He wants to miss her because she's a year below and can't be in the same classes as him; he doesn't want to miss her because it's over.

He has considered many times to forget about acting nobly. She was right after all. It was stupid. It was noble, what he was doing, but it was stupid. He doesn’t want to be the hero. Not if he has to lose the girl.

Harry turns over and wishes, before he finally closes his eyes, that tomorrow morning he can be happy again.  
  
…………………………………………  


In a room below, Ginny refuses to sleep. Yet no matter how hard she tries, she closes her eyes anyway.

…………………………………………   



End file.
